2012
Events *6th January - Sam Foster suffers a fatal heart attack. *12th January - Tyrone Dobbs, Tina McIntyre and Kirsty Soames are involved in a car crash. *13th January - Kirsty Soames discovers that she is pregnant with Tyrone Dobbs's baby. *19th January - Becky McDonald tries to break into the Rosamund Street Medical Centre to gain access to Tracy Barlow's medical records but is stopped by Roy Cropper and Kylie Platt. *20th January - Kylie Platt fakes a panic attack in the Medical Centre to act as a diversion for Becky McDonald to access Tracy Barlow's medical record in Dr Carter's office and print a hard copy, proving that Tracy had a miscarriage before she fell down the stairs at 15a Victoria Street. Danny Stratton asks Becky to emigrate to Barbados with him but she turns him down for now. *23rd January - Steve McDonald and Tracy Barlow are married. Becky McDonald shows Tracy's medical record to Steve which proves her miscarriage didn't happen because Becky pushed her down the stairs of her flat. Steve tells Tracy their marriage is over, mere hours after the wedding. Becky leaves Weatherfield for Barbados with Danny Stratton (Final appearance of the character). *30th January - Frank Foster's trial for the charge of raping Carla Connor begins. Leanne Barlow finds out that Carla is having an affair with Peter Barlow. *2nd February - When Peter Barlow rejects her for Carla Connor, Leanne Barlow leaves Weatherfield to stay with Toyah Battersby in London. *3rd February - Frank Foster is found not guilty of raping Carla Connor, despite the allegation being true. *6th February - Owen Armstrong sacks Jason Grimshaw from Owen Armstrong Construction after finding out he was responsible for crashing the van. Frank Foster returns to Underworld after being acquitted of rape, enjoying the fact that he now has to work alongside his victim, Carla Connor. *9th February - Rosie Webster is accepted into a thirteen-week reality television show in London. *10th February - Rosie Webster leaves Weatherfield to take part in a reality television show in London (Last appearance of the character until 2017). *17th February - Audrey Roberts and Gail McIntyre have an encounter with Lewis Archer, who conned Audrey in 2010, but he runs off. *19th February - Lewis Archer returns to Weatherfield and turns himself over to the police for stealing £4,000 from Barlow's Bookies, after having returned the money to Peter Barlow. Released on bail, he tells Audrey Roberts he intends to win her back. *20th February - Faye Windass nearly sets No.5's kitchen on fire while looking after baby Joseph Brown. Katy Armstrong leaves home when Owen Armstrong calls her an unfit mother for leaving Joseph alone in the house and then leaving him with Faye. *27th February - Beth Tinker tries to seduce a terrified Steve McDonald, having been prepped by Tracy McDonald. Sally Webster discovers that Frank Foster is planning to sack Underworld's machinists and outsource orders but agrees to keep it quiet as he lets her believe that they will reap the benefits, although his real partner in the scheme is Jenny Sumner. *1st March - Lewis Archer is given twenty hours of community service for stealing £4,000 from Barlow's Bookies in 2010, although he recently returned the money. *2nd March - Sally Webster finds out that her partner Frank Foster is seeing Jenny Sumner. *5th March - Frank Foster is murdered in Underworld, hours after buying Carla Connor's 60% share of the factory. *8th March - A murder investigation begins when Frank Foster is found dead by Sally Webster in Underworld. Sally and Carla Connor are questioned by the police. *12th March - Rita Sullivan and Dennis Tanner have an engagement party at Nick's Bistro. Peter Barlow confesses to the murder of Frank Foster to protect Carla Connor who is the prime suspect. *15th March - Peter Barlow is charged with the murder of Frank Foster. He confessed to the murder to protect Carla Connor, although both are innocent. *19th March - Anne Foster confesses to murdering Frank Foster. *23rd March - Sunita Alahan is arrested for being drunk and disorderly and causing criminal damage by climbing onto a car roof when drunk, but she is let off with a caution. Gail McIntyre and David Platt find out that Audrey Roberts is seeing conman Lewis Archer again. Amber Kalirai leaves the Street after an argument with Sunita (Final appearance of the character). *5th April - Jeff Horton dies. *6th April - Stella Price finds out that Karl Munro is nearly £20,000 in debt and throws him out of the Rovers. Tina McIntyre and Tommy Duckworth finally get together. *9th April - Tommy Duckworth finds out he's been left £12,000 in Jeff Horton's will. Karl Munro cheats on Stella Price with Sunita Alahan. *13th April - Audrey Roberts is arrested for criminal damage and assaulting a police officer. *16th April - Betty Williams dies. Gordon Clegg tells Betty's friends of her passing. Terry Duckworth returns to Weatherfield to oversee the building of his new bar Se7enth Hea7en and meets his son Tommy as an adult for the first time. *20th April - Betty Williams's funeral takes place. Gordon Clegg is among the mourners (Final appearance of the character). *30th April - Councillor Charles Peake is charged with taking bribes, effectively putting an end to Terry Duckworth's Se7enth Hea7en club venture. When she goes for her twelve-week scan, Julie Carp discovers that she isn't actually pregnant and a growth on her ovary gave a false positive pregnancy test reading. *3rd May - Kirsty Soames is suspended from the police force over her handling of the investigation into Councillor Peake's backhanders. Kirsty hits her partner Tyrone Dobbs. *4th May - Julie Carp has an operation on her ovary to remove a growth. As a result of the operation, she cannot have children. *11th May - Lesley Kershaw is electrocuted when she puts the toaster in the sink while alone at No.11. She is killed instantly. Terry Duckworth absconds with £9,000 that Tommy Duckworth gave him to pay off loan shark Rick Neelan, who he believes to have assaulted Tina McIntyre to get him to pay up. In Weatherfield General, Tina wakes up and tells Tommy that it was actually Terry who assaulted her. Rick tells Tommy that the debt is now his to pay (Final appearance of Terry Duckworth). *14th May - Eileen Grimshaw and Paul Kershaw split up. David Platt has a disastrous first day as a waiter at Nick's Bistro and walks out. *18th May - Tommy Duckworth stashes cocaine inside a car under orders of loan shark Rick Neelan. David and Kylie Platt get back together, thanks to Nick Tilsley. Eva Price misinterprets the situation and thinks that Nick and Kylie have been seeing each other. *21st May - Nick Tilsley finishes with Eva Price when she falsely accuses him of sleeping with Kylie Platt, causing David Platt to smash his car windscreen with a fire extinguisher. *28th May - Lesley Kershaw's funeral takes place. *1st June - Eileen Grimshaw gets her old job back on the switchboard at Street Cars. Loan shark Rick Neelan sets heavies onto Tommy Duckworth when Tommy refuses to follow his instructions to repay a debt. *4th June - Dennis Tanner and Rita Sullivan marry. *7th June - Sunita Alahan moves into the Rovers when Dev accuses her of having an affair. He is actually correct but she denies it. *11th June - Simon Barlow is hospitalised after drinking from a bottle of wine he finds stashed in the utility cupboard at 9a Rosamund Street. *18th June - Steve McDonald puts No.13 up for sale. *20th June - Dev and Sunita Alahan get engaged again. *25th June - Leanne Barlow and Nick Tilsley get back together. *29th June - Marcus Dent and Sean Tully split up. *2nd July - Lloyd Mullaney returns to the Street after seven months. *4th July - Steve McDonald finds out that Lloyd Mullaney is the boss of Fare Ladies, a rival cab company to Street Cars. Izzy Armstrong tells Fiz Stape that she's pregnant. *5th July - Tracy McDonald gets a job on the switchboard at Fare Ladies. Lloyd Mullaney doesn't realise that she is a plant for Street Cars. Izzy Armstrong tells Gary Windass that she's pregnant with his baby. He is thrilled at the news. *6th July - Steve McDonald and Lloyd Mullaney go into partnership at Street Cars again. *9th July - Rob Donovan is released from Strangeways Jail and turns up in Weatherfield to surprise his sister Carla Connor (First appearance of the character). *12th July - Peter Barlow finishes with Carla Connor and suggests to Leanne Barlow that they get back together, but Leanne laughs at the suggestion. *13th July - Ken Barlow and Leanne Barlow identify a dead body at the police station which might be that of Peter Barlow, but it turns out not to be. *16th July - Peter Barlow and Carla Connor leave Weatherfield to go sailing across the world. Simon Barlow turns down the chance to go with them. *18th July - Ryan Connor returns to the Street and starts a fire at No.13. *23rd July - Sunita Alahan and Karl Munro are caught in a clinch by Stella Price, Eva Price and Leanne Barlow, thus exposing their affair. Stella throws Karl out of the Rovers but Dev Alahan refuses to give up on Sunita as he feels partially responsible. *27th July - Izzy Armstrong suffers a miscarriage. *30th July - Michelle Connor discovers that Ryan Connor has been taking cocaine and shops him to the police. *2nd August - Ryan Connor is given a police caution for taking cocaine. *3rd August - Tina McIntyre finds out about Tyrone Dobbs's abuse at the hands of Kirsty Soames. *6th August - Kirsty Soames leaves Tyrone Dobbs. *10th August - Tracy McDonald is hospitalised with a kidney infection. *16th August - Katy Armstrong offers to be a surrogate for Gary Windass and Izzy Armstrong. *17th August - Owen Armstrong finds out that daughter Katy has offered to have Gary Windass and Izzy Armstrong's baby for them and has a slanging match with Gary during Joseph Brown's christening, spoiling the celebration. *24th August - Tyrone Dobbs and Kirsty Soames get back together. Tina McIntyre confesses to Tommy Duckworth that Kirsty has been abusing Tyrone. *27th August - Tyrone Dobbs sacks Tommy Duckworth from Websters' Auto Centre when Tommy tells Kirsty Soames that he knows about her abusing Tyrone. *3rd September - Tommy Duckworth crashes his van into a lorry after falling asleep at the wheel. *5th September - First appearance of Gloria Price. *9th September - Ruby Soames is born. *10th September - Izzy Armstrong decides not to go ahead with the planned surrogacy involving her sister Katy having a baby for Izzy and Gary Windass, as she fears it will split the family. *14th September - Tina McIntyre agrees to have Gary Windass and Izzy Armstrong's baby in exchange for £15,000, but Tommy Duckworth is far from keen on the idea and threatens to dump Tina if she goes through with it. *21st September - Lloyd Mullaney finds out that Jenna Kamara is his daughter. *24th September - Ken Barlow is elected Head of Governors at Bessie Street School, only to come face-to-face with ex-lover and fellow board member Wendy Papadopoulos (previously Crozier), after twenty-two years. *1st October - Kirsty Soames registers baby Ruby's birth, but leaves the father's name blank on the birth certificate so that, should Tyrone Dobbs leave her, she will be ensured custody of Ruby. *5th October - Maria Connor learns that a lump on her breast is benign. She shares a kiss with Marcus Dent, her gay friend. They dismiss it and agree never to mention it again. *8th October - Deirdre Barlow finds out about Ken meeting up with his old flame Wendy Papadopoulos, and demands that he resign from his position as school governor. *10th October - Tracy McDonald tells Ryan Connor that she is pregnant with his baby. *24th October - Sophie Webster is hit by a car. *31st October - Tina McIntyre, acting as a surrogate for Gary Windass and Izzy Armstrong, has the embryos implanted, against the wishes of her boyfriend Tommy Duckworth. *2nd November - Lewis Archer finds out that Gloria Price has lied to him that she is dying and has won £12,000 in a bid to find out if he is genuinely faithful to Audrey Roberts. He is then hurt to discover that Audrey knew about the scheme and leaves her. *5th November - The Rovers wins the Lancashire Leisure "Pub of the Year" competition, but the award is withdrawn when it is discovered that Gloria Price forged comments for the comments box and the award is given to the Weatherfield Arms instead. Gloria leaves Weatherfield for the time being. Deirdre Barlow finds out that Wendy Papadopoulos's claim that Ken made a pass at her are untrue and makes up with her husband. *7th November - Maria Connor and Marcus Dent have sex, despite Marcus being gay. *12th November - Jason Grimshaw finds out about girlfriend Maria Connor's relationship with Marcus Dent. *19th November - Nick Tilsley proposes to Leanne Barlow, at Kylie Platt's suggestion as part of Eva Price's scheme to split the couple up. *21st November - Fiz Stape is injured at Underworld in a malicious act by Kirsty Soames, who turned her machine back on while she was trying to fix it. *30th November - Kirsty Soames agrees to marry Tyrone Dobbs as soon as possible, unaware that he is only marrying her to get parental rights over daughter Ruby. *5th December - Dennis Tanner starts a new job as a school crossing patrol officer. *7th December - Kylie Platt admits to David that she is still taking contraceptive pills as she doesn't want a baby although they had been trying for one. Tina McIntyre being a surrogate for Izzy Armstrong and Gary Windass becomes public knowledge when Tommy Duckworth announces it in the Rovers. Leanne Barlow and Nick Tilsley decide to marry in Las Vegas. *10th December - Peter Barlow and Carla Connor return to Weatherfield after five months in the USA. Their unannounced arrival causes Nick Tilsley and Leanne Barlow to cancel their plans to marry in Las Vegas as Peter's son Simon wants to stay and see his dad instead. Nick reschedules the wedding for Christmas Day in Weatherfield. *12th December - Jason Grimshaw kisses Stella Price. Carla Connor and Leanne Barlow have a violent catfight outside Underworld *14th December - Carla Connor returns to Los Angeles. Peter Barlow decides at the last minute to stay in Weatherfield for his son Simon's sake. *25th December - Nick Tilsley calls off his wedding to Leanne Barlow after finding out that she asked Peter Barlow for a reconciliation earlier that day. Later on, he sleeps with sister-in-law Kylie Platt, who has split up with husband David. *31st December - Fiz Stape is hospitalised with carbon monoxide poisoning. Carla Connor sacks Rob Donovan from Underworld after discovering that he doctored the factory's accounts to get a low valuation so he could buy the business from her for less than it is worth. See also *Coronation Street in 2012 *Category:2012 episodes External links *2012 at Wikipedia Category:2012